Rajiin (episode)
Enterprise takes on board Rajiin, a beautiful, enigmatic passenger with ulterior motives. Summary Teaser The Xindi Council continues to monitor 's advance through the Delphic Expanse and debates whether to develop a bio-weapon to be used instead of Degra's weapon. Since Degra has experienced setbacks for his weapon, Dolim wants to revisit the bio-weapon, even though it has been dismissed before (at least by the Aquatics, Primates and Arboreals). The majority decides to give Degra more time, though Kiaphet Amman'sor warns that, if progress isn't made soon, they'll have to consider all options. Act One Meanwhile, Enterprise is headed to the Xanthan homeworld where a chemist is said to be able to synthesize liquid trellium-D which will insulate the the ship hull against spatial anomalies within the Delphic Expanse. On the way, and T'Pol are having another session to help him realign his neural pressure. Tucker is dedicated to the technique, as it's helping him, however he pauses during tonight's session to suggest stopping them altogether, due to the perceptions of the crew seeing him visit T'Pol each night. T'Pol dismisses his concern and, since it's not bothering her, they continue the exercises. Elsewhere, Jonathan Archer has trouble sleeping through both the continued nightmares and itching caused by his exposure to an alien mutagenic virus earlier and his recovery. Phlox gives him some ointment, and adds the healing process will not happen overnight. The Enterprise arrives on the Xanthan homeworld and an away team of Archer, Tucker and Malcolm Reed visit the floating bazaar where the chemist's shop is located. It's a very busy marketplace, but they eventually find it. Archer enters the barge and announces he has an appointment when B'Rat says he is closed. Archer then reminds B'Rat that they met at the deuterium station at Norellus. B'Rat tells them to come back later, but Archer presses him, stating that he claimed he could sell them formula to synthesize trellium-D. B'Rat remembers him and asks about his well-being, but Archer seems impatient with the conversation because he is pressed for time. B'Rat comments how rare trellium-D is when Tucker realizes he is only trying to drive the price of the formula up. B'Rat asks about their interest in the Xindi, and Archer will only say they are on a diplomatic mission. B'Rat mentions that the Xindi were there the week before. Reed asks B'Rat where they could find them now. B'Rat says he would direct them for a small fee. Archer then explains that Tucker has a list of items they would be willing to barter with, and that Tucker can work out the trade details for the information with B'Rat. While Tucker and the chemist work out what to trade, Archer and Reed visit the merchant, Zjod, who met the Xindi earlier. The man, who is apparently in the slave trade, with several women on a platform, admits they came and left two days prior. He keeps turning the conversation to his women, but Archer isn't interested. However, one woman does catch his attention, though they leave, thanking the man for his time. As they leave to go back to the ship for the chemist's payment, Archer and Reed turn around to see the same slave woman running toward them, pleading for them to take her with them. They then protect her from the pursuing slave merchant and take her with them to the ship. In sickbay, Phlox looks her over and sees she is healthy, though he doesn't know her species. She says her name is Rajiin and thanks Archer for helping him. Archer makes it clear he doesn't accept slavery, and he will try to find her homeworld. She thanks him again. Act Two The liquid trellium formula is purchased from B'Rat in exchange for a variety of "exotic" spices, including pepper, paprika, mustard seed, and one Tucker is partial to, cayenne pepper. Tucker and Reed are then warned by B'Rat to follow the protocols precisely, as liquid trellium-D is highly unstable. Meanwhile, Archer speaks with Rajiin over a meal. He hopes she is comfortable, and says she can look around. Rajiin is curious about the crew and their mission. Archer mentions the Xindi, but she only knows little about them. The ones she saw were reptilian Xindi. Tucker calls Archer away to brief him on their planning to synthesize the trellium. T'Pol recommends synthesizing the compounds on E deck, within the emergency bulkheads. Later that evening, Rajiin comes to Archer's quarters to talk to Archer and repay him for his kindness. Archer informs her they have located her home world of Oran'taku, only two days away. She states she doesn't remember the place, but wants to thank him, and kisses him. Despite him saying it isn't necessary, the kiss appears to affect Archer, and Rajiin proceeds to scan him with her hands, allowing a view of his insides. Then, suddenly, Archer snaps out of it and sees her standing away from him. She asks him if he's all right and he says yes. Then then bids him goodnight, leaving him to recover from whatever happened. T'Pol and Tucker's first attempt at synthesizing trellium-D is a delicate balance between input delta radiation and the pressure of the system. Unfortunately, no matter how Tucker changes the radiation, the pressure keeps rising and T'Pol orders them out of the room. They return to see the aftermath of a major explosion in their workspace. T'Pol suggests they have another neuro-pressure session before attempting the synthesis again. Meanwhile, Rajiin explores Enterprise, and comes across the transporter room, where she encounters Hoshi Sato. Rajiin says she's looking for the mess hall, which Sato states she's heading for, noticeably entranced by Rajiin. As they walk, Rajiin asks what Hoshi does, to which she replies "communications officer". A look passes between the two, and Hoshi seductively states that she'd love to hear Rajiin's language. Later, T'Pol, preparing to meditate, is startled to find Rajiin entering her quarters. Act Three Rajiin, noticeably bolder than earlier, claims that the door was unlocked and wanted to talk to T'Pol. She starts to seduce T'Pol physically and mentally, and T'Pol asks her to leave. Rajiin gets more control over T'Pol and starts scanning through her head and spine, but the Vulcan shows some resistance. Tucker comes to the door, but T'Pol cannot answer and Rajiin starts to hurry with what she's doing. T'Pol's able to push Rajiin away, but she comes back and knocks out T'Pol, and, when Tucker finally opens the door himself, she attacks him as well when he checks T'Pol and runs. However, Tucker remains conscious and alerts security. Rajiin then continues her plan, informing someone off the ship of her plan to use the transporter. Reed and his team pursue Rajiin, but she's able to seduce one of them, getting his phase-pistol and make it to engineering. Through her handling of the pistol and ability to evade the crew, she reveals she is much more than a slave girl. She then heads to the transporter room and is caught by Archer and another security team, informed that her communications have been jammed. He has Ensign Walsh take her to the brig. Archer checks on T'Pol in sickbay. Phlox doesn't exactly know what happened, but attributes her survival to Vulcan neurophysiology. Unfortunately, it'll be a few hours before Archer can talk to her. He then goes to the brig, demanding Rajiin to know what she was doing. She replies that her contacts will kill her if she tells him, but he replies he may do the same. She only says that she finds them admirable and doesn't want to see them harmed, recommending they let her go. Then, he gets word that two ships are approaching – Xindi-Reptilian. Act Four The two ships immediately attack Enterprise, knocking it out of warp. In the brig, Archer tries again to ask her, but is soon informed that one of the ships is attempting to board. He starts to leave to organize the crew, but then Rajiin gives in, telling him that the Xindi want medical information on Humans for a bio-weapon they're building. Archer orders the brig secured and protected. The MACOs and crew engage three boarding parties made up of Xindi-Reptilians and Xindi-Insectoids. The Enterprise crew's weapons are unfortunately not very effective against them, and they fall back. The team protecting the brig is incapacitated by the reptilians by a strange organic grenade. The reptilians break open the brig and take Rajiin away with them. Archer chases the retreating aliens only to be tackled by one sacrificing himself to be left behind. The alien is incapacitated as Archer sees Rajiin behind the closing door of the airlock. The Enterprise pursues the ships, but they soon escape through a subspace vortex which loses them. The alien who sacrificed himself is dead, apparently using a genetically enhanced suicide gland. Archer orders a complete autopsy and a thorough analysis of the Xindi rifle from Reed. He orders T'Pol to analyze the vortex. The Reptilians announce their completed mission at the next Xindi Council, infuriating the majority as it was unauthorized and leaves them vulnerable through exposure of their plans to the Humans. They bring out Rajiin and she reluctantly uploads the data necessary to create the bio-weapon. She also tries to state that there is more to Humans than they realize, but Commander Dolim orders her away. Memorable quotes "You were transformed into a different species. Don't expect to recover overnight." : - Phlox, when Archer tells him about his dreams of Urquat "I'm called Rajiin. Very grateful for what you've done, captain. I'll ''serve you well, I promise." : - '''Rajiin' believing she is now Archer's property "On our planet... wars were fought over these." : - '''Tucker', showcasing the various spices from Earth "Some of our calculations may have been slightly off." : - T'Pol, to Tucker after their failed attempt to synthesize trellium-D "Leaving us so soon?" : - Archer, to Rajiin, when she tries fleeing by using the transporter "Have Phlox take a look at your head." : - Archer, to Tucker in sickbay Background information * This episode was originally titled "Enemy Advances". http://www.hildegarcia.com/Enterprise-Alien.htm * As evidenced by the final draft script of this installment, the neuro-pressure scene between T'Pol and Tucker, near the start of the episode, was an "added scene", written into the script at a late stage in the making of the episode. * A Benzite can be seen at the alien market. * Phlox mentions that Crewman Elizabeth Cutler broke her arm when an anomaly passed through the ship. This is the final reference to Cutler; the actress who played her in previous episodes, Kellie Waymire, died a month after this episode aired and the character was retired. * Several costumes and props from this episode were sold off on the ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction on eBay, including a slave price tag, a bottle with a Triskelion emblem, a dark bottle, an alien advertising sign, and a schematic lot for the Xanthan floating bazaar, drawn by Set Designer Ahna Packard. Links and references Starring * Scott Bakula as Jonathan Archer * John Billingsley as Doctor Phlox * Jolene Blalock as Sub-Commander T'Pol * Dominic Keating as Lieutenant Malcolm Reed * Anthony Montgomery as Ensign Travis Mayweather * Linda Park as Ensign Hoshi Sato * Connor Trinneer as Commander Charles Tucker III Guest stars * Nikita Ager as Rajiin * Tucker Smallwood as Xindi-Primate councilor * Randy Oglesby as Degra * Rick Worthy as Jannar * Scott MacDonald as Dolim * Steve Larson as Zjod Co-stars * Dell Yount as B'Rat * BK Kennelly as Alien Merchant * Ken Lally as Security Guard Uncredited co-stars * Aldric Horton as Xindi-Arboreal councilor * Joey Anaya as Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Staci Anderson as Nuvian slave girl * Adam Anello as Xanthan bazaar alien * Brian Avery as operations crewman * Jef Ayres as Haynem * Breezy as Porthos * Jacob Chambers as Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Jason Collins as R. Ryan * Mark Correy as ** Alex ** Xanthan bazaar alien * Jared Patrick Cox as Xanthan bazaar alien * Daphney Dameraux as operations ensign * Elizabeth DeCicco as slave girl * Kevin Derr as G. Austin * Roxanne Doman as slave girl * J. Mark Donaldson as operations crewman * Evan English as Tanner * Ian Eyre as Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Nikki Flux as Xanthan bazaar alien * Duncan K. Fraser as Walsh * Jamie Freeman as slave girl * Hilde Garcia as Xanthan bazaar alien * Robert Garcon as operations crewman * Peter Godoy as operations crewman * Glen Hambly as operations ensign * Roy Joaquin as ** Operations crewman ** Xanthan bazaar alien * Brandon Johnson as Xindi-Reptilian soldier * John Jurgens as ** Benzite trader ** Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Marlene Mogavero as operations crewman * Dorenda Moore as S. Money * Tom Morga as Xindi-Reptilian soldier * Lin Oeding as operations crewman * Louis Ortiz as Xanthan bazaar alien * Bobby Pappas as operations crewman * Julie Sands as Xanthan bazaar alien * Paul Sklar as R. Richards * Justin Sundquist as MACO B. Scott * Chris Torres as B. Moreno * Unknown performers as ** Alien slave girl ** Borothan ** Dee'Ahn's species member ** Female bridge crewman (voice) ** Kolaran on Xanthan bazaar ** Operations crewman 2nd class ** Tash's species female ** Twenty-six Xanthan bazaar aliens ** Xindi-Reptilian council guard ** Xindi-Reptilian councilor Stunt doubles * Charlie Brewer as stunt double for Steve Larson * Stacey Carino as stunt double for Nikita Ager * Shawn Crowder as stunt double for Connor Trinneer * Vince Deadrick, Jr. as stunt double for Scott Bakula * Boni Yanagisawa as stunt double for Jolene Blalock CGI characters * Kiaphet Amman'sor * Xindi-Aquatic councilor * Xindi-Insectoid aide (Stand-in: Evan English) * Xindi-Insectoid councilor (Stand-in: Tarik Ergin) * Xindi-Insectoid soldier (Stand-in: Evan English) Stand-ins * David Keith Anderson – stand-in for Anthony Montgomery and utility stand-in * Jef Ayres – stand-in for Connor Trinneer and Jason Collins * Evan English – stand-in for Dominic Keating and Justin Sundquist * Tarik Ergin – Utility Xindi-Reptilian stand-in * Shannon Hazlett – stand-in for Nikita Ager * Louis Ortiz – Utility Xindi-Reptilian stand-in * J.R. Quinonez – stand-in for John Billingsley and Dell Yount and utility stand-in * Richard Sarstedt – stand-in for Scott Bakula * Pablo Soriano – utility stand-in * Jessica Vash – stand-in for Jolene Blalock and Dorenda Moore * Susan Yee – stand-in for Linda Park References Barge 12; barter; black pepper; biogenic weapon; biometric hologram; boarding party; cayenne; chemical formula; chemist; Cutler; delta radiation; Denobula; deuterium; Earth; emergency bulkhead; exobiology lab; "field day"; gesture; hyperspanner; inner hull; injector assembly; jaw; ''Khavorta'' posture; Loque'eque; mustard seed; neocortex; neurophysiology; neuro-pressure; neuro-scan; neurotoxin; Norellus; Nuvian; ointment; Oran'taku; ; paprika; Porthos; quarters; retina; sculpture; senior officer; serpent women; slavery; spinal cord; stun grenade; subspace vortex; suicide; surah'tahn; theta radiation; thumbprint; transporter device; trellium; U'tani; ; Urquat; V'radian; Vulcan; Xanthan floating bazaar; Xanthan homeworld; Xanthan marmot; xenobiology; Xindi bio-weapon; Xindi database; Xindi-Arboreal; Xindi-Aquatic; Xindi-Insectoid; Xindi-Primate; Xindi-Reptilian; Xindi-Reptilian warship; Xindi technology External links * * * * |next= }} cs:Rajiin (epizoda) de:Rajiin (Episode) es:Rajiin (episodio) fr:Rajiin (épisode) it:Rajiin (episodio) nl:Rajiin (aflevering) Category:ENT episodes